Tribalverse-0001
Tribalverse-0001 is an alternate reality where a fungal growth devastated much of Earth's biosphere, preventing speedy recovery from the previous Ice Ages. The fates of many of animals changed resulting in different ecosystems throughout the world. Multiple hominid species survived to the present day, and much of the Neolithic Revolution never happened, resulting in sporadic advancements of technology and nomadic, hunter-gatherer life styles. The timeline diverged near the dawn of humanity around 7 million years ago. Timeline Biosphere In Tribalverse-0001, a fungus known as Miasma appeared 7 million years ago and wrecked havoc on the biosphere. It attacks plants found in large groups making agriculture essentially impossible. The scarcity of food changed the fate of numerous creatures, allowing some prehistoric creatures to survive to the present day, while others perished. Earth is covered in more grasslands, prairies and deserts. The presence of the Miasma impeded the recovery of the biosphere after the peak of the ice age, extending it for much longer periods of times. With less carbon dioxide in the air, the average surface temperature of Earth barely rose over the next few million years, staying at around 5° C. Oceania Land bridges connect Australia to Asia as well as some of the islands in Indonesia. As many mammals shrunk due to island dwarfism, less competition promoted the dominance of large reptiles. Marsupial mammals enjoyed a population explosion nonetheless as they begun to colonize areas that placental mammals could not. South America There are less rainforests in South America, although life is still wildly diverse around the Amazon River, which remains an oasis among the South American prairies. Avians became dominant with the terror bird becoming a favorable creature for roving the South American plains. A land bridge connects Argentina to Antarctica, resulting in penguins beginning a northward migration. Antarctica Much of Antarctica is a frozen wasteland. Large glaciers, however, create landbridges - most notably to South America. These glaciers also lower the sea level. Europe Europe is covered in ice sheets. It is home to the Sabre tooth tiger, the mammoth and the cave bear. North America North America is temperate towards the southern regions and is covered in deserts and grasslands. The region equivalent to Canada and northern USA is covered in ice sheets. Greenland is connected to the mainland through a glacier while Alaska is connected to Russia through the Bering Strait. Asia Asia is the most diverse biogeographically. It contains a variety of biomes. Africa Most of Africa is covered in desert and savanna. Fauna Fauna that survived extinction *Giant Komodo dragon - Giant Komodo dragons are a variation of komodo dragons that grew in size as mammals begun to suffer from island dwarfism. They are hunted by Halflings. *Stegodon - Stegodons are elephants with very large tusks. *Woolly mammoth - Woolly mammoths are large, furry elephants found in northern Asia, Europe and North America. *Saber toothed tiger - A carnivorous species found in North and South America. *Terror bird - Terror birds (Phorusrhacidae) are carnivorous flightless birds that were the apex predator of South America. They are used as mounts by Amazonian tribes. *Cave bear - A giant bear native to Europe. *Dire wolf - A large predator in North America. Uniquely evolved fauna *Prairie penguin - Penguins roving the prairies of Argentina grew slimmer bodies and longer legs. They dwell near the coasts hunting in similar methods to kingfishers and cranes. *Emperor parrot - With the diminishing rainforest, parrots had to evolve larger wings to cover larger areas, and have become birds of prey. *South American tiger - South American tigers evolved from leopards when their spots changed to stripes to adapt to the grasslands. They are a low tier predator and are preyed upon by terror birds. *Indonesian tortoise - An herbivorous reptile that evolved as mammals shrunk in size. Extinct fauna *African and Asian elephants - Evolution favored mammoths due to the colder climates. *Rabbit - Rabbits went extinct as they could not adapt to the effects of the Miasma. Possums have assumed their niche. *Gray wolf - Gray wolves were out competed by Dire wolves as megafauna became more dominant. *Leopard - Evolution favored the South American tiger due to the diminishing rainforest. Unique flora *Miasma - A fungal growth that attacks plants. List of hominid species *Homo sapiens - Sapiens are largely found in Africa. *Homo Neanderthalensis - Neanderthals are found in Europe and west Asia. *Homo Heidelbergensis *Homo Cepranensis *Homo Antecessor *Homo Georgicus *Homo Rhodesiensis *Homo Floresiensis - Halflings are found in Thailand, Indonesia and northern Australia. *Homo Erectus - Ape like humanoids found mainly in africa. *Homo Ergaster *Homo Rudolfensis *Homo Habilis There are also some variations, though rare, of crossbreeds between certain species of human which can actually mate, such as the Sapien and Neanderthal species. Factions *Halfling Clans *Amazon Empire *Parrot Clan *Andes Confederacy *Siren Tribe Category:Universes